unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Religious city on strange rocks
|details = You know that Istanbul and the Anatolian Peninsula were once part of the Roman Empire, right? In the early days of the empire, Christianity was banned, but for some reason, missionary work was prominent in that area. A scholar is looking into this matter. Assist him by asking around in Athens. |step1 = /Traces of Christianity/Athens/Barkeep/They say Christianity has been in the Anatolian peninsula for quite some time. That's where there are relics of Christianity still there. It seems like they had a very good monk who put a lot of passion in spreading the faith. I think there was a temple of sorts there too. Ask the scholar. |step2 = /Lived in hiding?/Athens/Scholar/Christianity was being oppressed, but missionary work was very active in those parts... It is believed that that was because monks were hiding somewhere in those parts. Perhaps you can look in my books to examine the geography of the Anatolian peninsula? However, for more details, you would probably have to go to Istanbul... |step3 = 1/Bizarre terrain/Athens/read Geography/... Long ago, a giant volcanic eruption struck the Anatolian Highlands. The flowing lava hardened into strange shapes, forming the current landscape. The landscape formed of cooled lava and volcanic ash sediments were easily eroded and was also easy for people to dig and sculpt. |step4 = /A place that will be hard to investigate/Istanbul/Rest House Master/A place where people can hide? In the Anatolian peninsula? Well, I've heard something about the central region that has something like that. The investigations aren't complete, though. The land is very strangely shaped, so it's not easy. You should ask a scholar. |step5 = /A good sence of dirction is requisite/Istanbul/Scholar/I have heard that those lands used to be the hiding place of those who were oppressed. The landscape is complex, and those who aren't used to the landscape have a hard time even locating the residential area, so it is now an independent region, I hear. The Port Official should know the specific location. |step6 = /A place that must not be seen?/Istanbul/Port Official/You can get to those lands from the northern shore of the Anatolian peninsula, between this town and Trabzon. An adventurer who visited this town once said "That land is a place one must not see", but... I wonder why? If you find out what that means, please let me know. |stepfinal = Religious city on strange rocks/Anatolian Highlands/near Ruins Interior entrance/Christian missionaries were able to escape oppression and continue their mission because they had a place to hide. Perhaps if I visit the place, I can find out how they lived. The phrase "the place one must not see" is curious, though... |discoXP = 350 |cardXP = 175 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Go Turkey North Coast -> Anatolian Highlands to reach the discovery location. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Ancient culture of Anatolia/Search/2/Archaeology/4/Unlock/2/The Coins of Lydia |subQ2 = quest/Huntsman lifestyle in Anatolia/Search/2/Archaeology/4/Unlock/2/Stone Arrowheads |subQ3 = quest/Bronze work of Anatolia/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Unlock/4/Bronze Decoration |subQ4 = quest/Hittite weapons of war/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Unlock/4/Hittite Chariot |subQ5 = quest/Behind history/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Unlock/8/Hittite Peace Talks Document |subQ6 = quest/Something that should not be seen/Search/5/Theology/7/Turkish/1/The Paintings in Cappadocia |landarea = Anatolian Highlands |seaarea = Black Sea }}